


Сказка со счастливым концом

by seane



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Закатные Твари тоже влюбляются.написано на Фандомную Битву-2015





	Сказка со счастливым концом

Для их встречи Оставленная сотворила иллюзорный сад, где цвели призрачные цветы. Тоненькая светловолосая девушка миновала розы и астры, сирень и маки, но подле ландышей замедлила шаг. В лиловых ее глазах отразилось что-то.

— Эта смертная оболочка пришлась тебе как родная, — сказала Оставленная. — Обладательница этого тела мертва?

— Да, госпожа, — ответила девушка, не сводя взгляда с мелких белых цветов. — Она умерла от скоротечной лихорадки прошлой осенью, когда господа заговорщики еще только начинали строить свои планы.

— Я не давала тебе дозволения использовать смертное тело.

— Но ведь в нем уже не было души. Я могла использовать его, как любой неодушевленный предмет. Неужели мне нужно получать дозволение, чтобы вселиться в стул или стол?

— Ты научилась дерзить.

— Разве это дерзость, госпожа?

Мимолетно опущенный взгляд, напряженные плечи. Ах, девочка, да ты боишься. Дерзишь, но страх в тебе сильнее. Чего же, интересно, способно устрашиться бессмертное создание, которое появилось на свет одновременно с Кэртианой?

— Ты очень рисковала. Он едва не погиб.

— Вы сами знаете, госпожа, вашего потомка хранят его кровь и его проклятье. Он бы не умер. Но ему нужно было подойти к смерти, чтобы понять и больше не попадаться в подобные ловушки. Он понял, госпожа. Он больше не попадется.

 

Да, но какой ценой?

Закатные твари никогда не поймут людей. Оставленная властвовала над обитателями Лабиринта так долго, жила так давно, что уже сама почти перестала понимать. Но все же...

Разбитое сердце — невысокая цена за жизнь. Или слишком высокая?

 

Юная девочка с лиловыми глазами снова взглянула на ландыши. Чем ей так притягательны эти цветы?

— Что тебя тревожит?

— Я полюбила, госпожа. Я не знаю, как мне без него... — голосок ее оборвался. Девушка кусала губы. Наконец она решилась и заговорила торопливо: — Госпожа моя, я молю вас о милости. Позвольте мне прожить смертную жизнь рядом с ним.

Давным-давно, когда Оставленная была еще человеком, когда у нее было имя, ныне забытое, и семья, давно канувшая в безвестность, в ночной тишине мама рассказывала ей сказку о найери, променявшей свое бессмертие на любовь к смертному принцу. Для той найери все кончилось грустно.

Теперь бессмертное могущественное создание заламывало руки и смотрело на нее с мольбой. В лиловых глазах стояла нечеловеческая тоска.

— Госпожа, я молю вас...

 

Любить его — что может быть естественней? В жилах его течет кровь творцов этого мира — и ее собственная кровь. Он рожден, чтобы править, и власть его простирается и на поверхности Кэртианы, и в подземном Лабиринте.

— Ты полюбила моего потомка?

Девушка опустила голову, светлые локоны скользнули по плечам.

— Нет, госпожа. Другого. В нем нет магической крови, он просто человек.

Обычный человек? И ради него она согласна утратить все?

— Если я отпущу тебя, ты проживешь человеческую жизнь, а после умрешь, и ничего от тебя не останется. Подумай, о чем ты просишь.

— Останутся дети.

 

Дети...

Несбывшаяся, нереальная мечта — жить рядом с любимым, рожать ему детей. Простенькая мечта, под стать глупенькой смертной девице, которой она была когда-то. Она не могла просить об этом Унда и потому просила совсем о другом.

Сердце будто стиснула ледяная ладонь.

 

— Иди, — сказала Оставленная, — иди. И будь счастлива.

Опустев, иллюзорный сад таял медленно, будто ложка меда в травяном настое. Последними исчезли ландыши.


End file.
